Eclipse
by Raewolf
Summary: When three strangers appear in Forks, they stay with the Cullens. They aren't human, vampire, or werewolf! Who are they, what are they, and what are they saying about Bella? my version of eclipse 3 OCs rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Three figures appeared at the edge of the forest, each smaller than the last. Every Cullen and Bella, stopped what they were doing and looked up to greet the strangers. "Look Evan, there really is someone here!" Came a boy's cry. The smallest figure pointed towards them.

"Who are they?" Bella asked her friends as she took a step towards them. Edward grabbed her sleeve and held her back. She looked behind herself, at everyone else and saw that six of them had black, ravenous eyes. Of course, Carlisle was just able to stave of the temptation. In a flash, Jasper and Edward were at the group, Jasper attempting to eat them, Edward attempting to stop him.

"No." The voice was so firm and demanding that Edward immediatly let Jasper go. The young vampire pounced on the middle figure, the girl. But... she wasn't there. "Nope!" Piped up the little boy, "Wren won't let you _eat_ her, but she don't mind if you drink 'er blood." Strangely, Jasper stopped and nodded, agreeing to the deal the small boy had implied.

"Careful, Wren." Warned the large man. She merely laughed hysterically and held her hand out to Jasper, who then punctured Wren's skin with his teeth and drank deeply. Edward, took a step towards them, "Please, you can't just--your soul--" Evan held up his hand. "Don't. You know fully well that this can't change her. It can't even hurt her." He looked Edward straight in the eye, then looked back down at the vampire suckling her palm. "He seems quite thirsty, either he hasn't been hunting or... Oh! You're one of those familys that don't eat human. I never thought I'd meet one, or least not by accident." Jasper pulled away after awhile. He stood there, dazed. "Wha? What happe--" It seemed that what he had done, finally hit him. "Oh God, I am so sorry." He seemed utterly horrified at the deed. "It's okay." The girl said in a strained whisper. The boy and Evan stared at her in shock. Jasper looked down at his hands, streaks of blood giving him further proof of what had happened. He turned and ran, but Evan stepped in front of him, causing the poor young vampire to fall and land on his butt. "Now, there's no reason to run off, all you did was give her a bit of a bite." Evan gave a chuckle that rumbled through his stomach and deep in his throat. "If that would hurt her, well, she wouldn't be here today!" He plucked Jasper off the ground and dusted off his front. Carlisle appeared next to the small group, looking very worried, "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked, touching the girl's thin shoulder and looking deep into her eyes. Whatever he saw in her face made him take an involuntary step backwards. "She's fine, but you won't get her talking. Hasn't spoken a word since--well for a year or two." He glanced down at her then quickly straightened and cleared his throat. "That's why Jeremy and I were so shocked. When she told him--" he pointed at Jasper. "'It's okay.' Oh, by the way, I hope it's okay with you but we need to hunt. Some vampires don't like us hunting around them, so I thought I should ask." They had walked toward Alice, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, and Esme. Upon hearing Evan's proposal, Bella grayed, probably remembering the James and his coven. Carlisle's face hardened. "We don't appreciate others hunting the humans here." Evan stopped in his tracks staring at them. "What? Oh, no! Humans are not a part of our diet. We usually live off of jack rabbitts, deer, an occasional snake perhaps." Bella relaxed and they all started up their walk back to the house. Bella walked closely to Wren, with Edward beside her. Alice slowed her pace until she stood on the other side of Bella. "She smells--" The vampire wrinkled her nose, "--like _werewolf_. But, really delicious too." Alice whispered this so low, even Bella could barely make out what she was saying. Then, the human glanced over at Wren and saw the lifeless girl's ears twitch. "Heard that." She whispered.

That night, after Bella ate dinner. (Evan, Jeremy, and Wren all polietly declined, saying they perfered their food raw) Ten of them stood and walked to the living room to sit and talk. Wren stayed in her seat, boring her glare into the wall opposite. "Are you coming?" Alice asked her kindly. She looked up, a slight startled expression played across her face before being hidden. "No thank you." She stood and left, heading for the backyard. "Excuse me." She whispered. They heard the back door open and close. "What's she gone out there for?" Edward asked, hugging Bella close. "To mourn." Evan told them sorrowfully.

Minutes later a dreadful howl split the air. Jeremy and Evan bowed there heads as though in prayer. "W-what is that?" Bella asked. "Wren." Was Evan's solemn answer. "You see, a while ago, by human time, Wren's mate, was... tortured and killed. Right before her eyes, she was--helpless to save him. Our kind have only a single mate in the world that suit us, only one that is utterly perfect. After that, there will never be "another" many have gone insane because their mates were human or whatever, and they were unable to live with them, usually due to a human's mortality." Bella glared at Edward. But then, looking from Edward, she said, quietly, "I thought she reminded me of something. She's just like how Charlie described me to Alice... after... after Edward left." The vampire who's lap she was in had a huge look of pain cross his face, guilt, self-hatred all seemed to be swirling behind his carefully composed expression. In an attempt to ease his troubles, Bella twisted around to look at him, and she hugged him tight. Carlisle innterupted, "If you don't mind my asking, what is 'your kind'?" Evan looked startled, "But, you've got one of us right there, surely you realized what she is by now?" He pointed to Bella and Edward.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, quite shocked. Evan looked at them all, a strange look on his face. "Oh. You haven't learned it yet. Wow. I-I don't know what I'm..." He trailed off, running his large hands through his hair. Jeremy had wide eyes, looking around at them all. "Wait, Evan, you mean they don't know? So then her parents--" he looked at Bella, his face both envious and hungry. Evan pat the boy on the back, watching him worriedly. "We are shape shifters. We're born from humans, and there's a reason we're like this, but I'd rather not go into it, it's quite complicated. "We're quite rare, much like a vampire, but much like a werewolf. Unable to truly live among humans. " He cringed, "Most parents, mostly humans, can't handle a shape shifting child. So, since you didn't realize you were a shape shifter, you've probably lived with your parents much longer than the average shape shifter would." He shifted his weight back and forth uncomfortably. "It's difficult for us to survive, because mothers will merely drop us off at who-knows-where." He shook his head tiredly. "Wren and Jeremy were lucky I ran into them. Elsewise they would've died."

"Wait, so how does being a shape shifter make you immune to a vampire's bite?" Carlisle asked. "If you bite an animal, do they turn?" Jeremy asked. "No..." Alice answered, thoughtfully. "How odd, I never really thought about that." Bella just stared at them all. "So you're saying that I'm a _shape shifter?!_" Bella seemed to find this difficult to grasp. Evan nodded. "It's plainer than day." Jeremy nodded in agreement. The back door opened and closed, and Wren appeared. "Hello." She told them, sitting down. Her eyes were lifeless and she didn't really acknowledge anyone else's existence.

That night, Wren slept in the same room as Bella. Wren woke, screaming. "Waswrong?!" Bella asked, sitting up. Edward was already by the small girl's side, calming her. "I am sorry." She apologized, "I didn't mean to cause a distubance." Esme and Alice appeared in the doorway. "Everything okay in here?" Alice asked cheerfully. "I just, had a nightmare." Wren told them quietly. They all nodded understandingly and left them alone. Bella looked at the other girl, "You saw him dying, didn't you? In your sleep, I mean."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone sat in the living room, talking, learning more about each other. "So Evan, how did you know Bella's a shape shifter?" Carlisle asked, still astounded by this new information. "Well, you see, similar to vampires, we have certain... abilities. Jeremy can see auras, I sense energy, so I could feel the conflict of the animals in Bella, and Wren can hypnotize, in a way, with music. She could make anyone do anything if she could get her hands on an instrument." They all looked at the girl, with a new perspective. "That is way cool!" Alice, instead of treating Wren like a freak, bounded up to the girl, excitement dancing in her eyes. "Please! We have a piano, you have to show me!" Wren just sat and stared up at the girl, a confused a spacey look on her face.

Edward spoke up, "C'mon Alice, leave her alone, she probably doesn't--" Wren cut him off, "Okay." She stood jerkily and followed the skipping vampire into the other room. "I'm sorry for her behavior, she's just not used to people talking to her, she's usually avoided, Jeremy and I don't even try to keep a conversation going anymore." Evan apologized. "Edward, let's go listen." Bella proposed and so they both got up, and crowded around the piano, closely followed by everyone else. Wren crackled her knuckles, one at a time, then set her fingers on the keys and began. Her right hand moved so fast, Bella couldn't keep track of it. The melody danced up and down, dragging their feelings along with it, and her left hand pounded the piano repeatedly, until everyone in the room was bobbing along with the rhythm. Wren had her eyes closed and a pained look was on her face. Bella closed her eyes, and pictures played out a story behind her eyelids. They were on a road, not many people were there, but even those that were didn't mean much to her. It was a boy, he was the only one that mattered. Bella didn't even know him, but he still held her attention. He smiled and she was so--drawn, to him. Without realizing what she was doing, she walked right up to him and hugged him. Weird, right? "I-I'm so sorry I had no idea what came over me!" Bella apologized. The boy just laughed, "No, it's okay, I was about to do the same thing, for who-knows-what reason!" After that, they had talked and Bella couldn't look away from him. He was... perfect. The music stopped abruptly and Wren stood. "Sorry, I cannot remember past that point." Bella shook the last traces of the vision from her mind. "Amazing." Jasper said, breaking the stunned silence. "That was just... amazing."


	3. Chapter 3

Evan laughed again. "That's her favorite trick, to transfer memories." Bella shook her head.

"If I am what you say, I don't think I wouldn't be able to notice something like this." Evan quickly gave his theory, "Wren is particularly powerful, and so I think that you might just have a more subtle talent. Are you sure there's nothing that's seemed a tad strange?" Bella looked thoughtful for a moment, but it was Edward that came up with an idea.

"Bella, it could be your immunity, to vampiric powers?"

"Oh, that's right!" Carlisle agreed. "Bella is oddly unaffected by our powers. Edward can't read her mind, and the Italian vampires' psychic abilities are worthless against her." Evan was genuinely interested, Jeremy was bored (he _was_ only 8-years-old) and Wren seemed to be watching intently, except her eyes were out of focus…

Bella shook her head. "This is so—strange. So disconcerting. I'm really… not human?"

"Nope." Wren murmured frankly. "You're better. Have you ever felt the beating of your wings? The warmth of your Pack? No. Now you can, but in exchange you have to live separate from most humans and on the edge of insanity." Everyone waited for more, but it was actually Jeremy that helped elaborate.

"What she means is… animals have a different set of 'rules' than people and it does make some of our people act—strangely." Bella was worried and Edward could tell.

"What's wrong, my love?" He whispered gently into her ear. She shook her head.

"This is so—unheard of. I mean, Carlisle doesn't even know about these shapeshifters! It all sounds so dangerous and well… I'm scared." He hugged her tight.

"Forever and forever again I'll hold you tight and keep you from the darkness of the world. Forever and forever again I shall." He sealed the promise with a kiss that seemed to make all the bad things turn to vapor and float away.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Bella found herself standing outside with Wren and Alice

The next day, Bella found herself standing outside with Wren and Alice. They were looking up at the crisp blue splay of sky above them, enjoying the silence that surrounded them. It was Alice that spoke first.

"Wren? What was he like?" Bella winced, if anyone had asked her that when Edward left, she would've hated it. She'd probably found hard to breathe and would've broken out in a sweat. She shake uncontrollably as his poor reflection surfaced in her mind, taunting her but oh so gorgeous and arousing.

"He was… adorable. And protective, though… not very strong. It was usually I who did the rescuing and cleaning up of the messes born from his macho spirit." She stopped for a moment and took in a shaky breath.

"He was the me that was always missing. Some people don't notice that they're only half a person… but I was one of the ones who did. I never felt right till I saw him in that little country town." Wren winced, as though the memories that came flooding back had an element of physical pain as well as emotional.

"When he—died, I was there. I was helpless. Horribly, inexplicably, completely USELESS!!" She burst into tears and ran away. Bella watched her, as she fell onto all fours, fur bursting from her skin and a tail sprouting from her spine. She heard a crunch as Wren's bones changed position and size, squeezing against each other. _Can I really do that?!_ She thought, feeling a little woozy, but empowered at the same time. Alice shook her head.

"Was that too heartless of me?" She asked, genuinely worried. Bella glanced at her for half a moment.

"Um… A little cold maybe?" Bella really didn't want to hurt her friend, but she didn't think much of Alice's finesse in the question. The vampire groaned.

"I didn't mean it! I just thought… well, in hindsight, I can't really believe that I was thinking anything." Bella stifled a giggle.

"You? Think? Goodness Alice!" The blonde girl glared at her.

"Oh? Insult me, will you?" They both burst out laughing, trying to forget the hurt Wren has been forced to endure for the last--. Bella stopped. _Evan, Jeremy, and Wren haven't told us how old they are… if they're a little vampiric, I wonder if they're immortal? But then, why does Evan seem older than the other two? I got the impression that you're born a shapshifter, not made like a vampire!_ Bella shook her head. This was crazy! But… if she _were_ immortal, then she wouldn't have to worry about being old with Edward! Not that they're biting her would have done anything. Apparently, shapeshifters aren't affected by a vampire's bite. She almost leapt for joy. It was a huge worrisome weight right there off her chest.

"Alice, I've got to go ask something of Evan, and discussing something with Edward. I'll see you around, okay?" Alice merely nodded and waved, then went back to her quiet meditation.

Author's Note: Sorry my chapters are so short. I don't really like to do time changes or scene changes so when something ends I usually just end the chapter and start a new one. That and I just got over some writer's blockitis. (real disease, look it up) But don't worry I'm pretty sure it isn't contagious… Or is it highly contagious? I always get those two mixed up. Hey, if you're annoyed by anything (trivial or not) I want to hear it!! Also, if you have a good idea for the story, send it to me via review and I'll put it in the story if I can or want to. Please Review, it's like a good bowl of white rice for me!! Mmmm… Review Flakes! (part of this unbalanced as in crazy meal… Good Morning!)


End file.
